She is Rukia, and I am myself
by ariesta
Summary: Disclaimer: i own the shirt im wearing now, but i dun own bleach. my first bleach novel. byaxrukia. it will follow the storyline abit. its my head filling in the little gaps coz i like the couple.


"Hisana…yes.. I will abide by your desire, upon my…" before he could finish his sentence, she drew her last breath, and closed her eyes. She was gone.

The physician-shinigami was in dismay. "Kuchiki-sama, I've tried my best. But her disease was attacking her soul too fast, too strong. I'm sorry." Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes were emotionless. Did he blame the incompetence of the shinigami from the 4th squad? Yet he knew that the shinigami was one of the skilled healers. He dismissed the shinigami with a wave of his hand and instructed his servants on the funeral preparations for his wife. His sweet Hisana.

He retreated to his room, a place where he and Hisana shared their sacred memories. He could almost see Hisana, still arranging the flowers at the low table at the side of the room. He could feel Hisana laughing away beside him, touching his hair, being close to him. Yet now she's gone. Where does the soul go after it passes on from the world of the spirit? Should he prescribe to Kaien's theory that the soul remains in the heart of the friends/comrade? A drop of tear fell from his grey eyes. Without Hisana, even in his room, he was no longer able to be himself, to be Byakuya. He was, he is Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the noble Kuchiki clan. "Hisana, upon my word as a man, I will find your sister and protect her with my strength, my position." He finished his promise, to his beloved wife, to himself.

-----------------------------------1 yr later-----------------------------------------------------------

As always, Byakuya, meditated in front of Hisana's memorial tablet. A sense of peace overwhelmed him. "Hisana, I've just been admitted to the 6th squad, taking the place of my grandfather" He paused his thoughts. Someone was approaching the chamber. The valet kneeled in front of his master. In a humbled quiet voice, he reported "Byakuya-sama, Hisana-sama's sister has been found. She is presently at the Academy, training to be a shinigami. Her name is Rukia."

"We have requested the 12th division to compare her reiatsu to their records of Hisana-sama's. The pattern is almost similar." His valet continued.

"Make an appointment with the Academy's administrators for tomorrow. Make it late afternoon." Byakuya responded, dismissing his valet.

"If only you could have waited."

-----------------------------------Academy, the student area------------------------------------

"Renji, you asshole, what the fuck was tat? You nearly hit me with that kido of yours." Rukia sweared at her childhood friend. "You know, I really don't know how you managed to get into the advanced class. Bloody hell, did you like…sleep with the principal?" She threw in some pretty strong blows at Renji.

"Fuck you midget, I was just playing with you. How I know you are so slow? Spacing out like that" Renji tried to dodge the blows. One punch connected to his stomach. "MAN, that Hurts! Anyway, what are you doing here? Thought the big-wigs are looking for you?"

"I know I know, I'm going to the office soon! See you later, and don't blow up your classmates." Rukia smiled and sped off to the Academy Head office. Her dwindling figure seemed to shine in the sunlight. Her smile was dazzling, Renji thought. Should I try to confess to her? Shit her, why can't I just do it? My kido is still below hers. I wanted so much to be with her, at least be in the same class as her. Thought she would get into the advanced class. Dammit. What the fuck am I doing at the advance class without her.

-----------------------------------Academy, outside------------------------------------

The gentle wind rustled through the sakura trees that lined the entrance of the Shinigami Academy. Soft petals floated down, seemingly to welcome a long-lost friend, as Byakuya slowly strolled into the school. His valet should be waiting for him at the Head office. He walked behind the boisterous student concourse, trying to avoid the high-spirited noise that was so deafening. "Hadou 31, Shakkahou" He shunpoed out of the way, before the explosion hit him. He turned to the culprit student, and stopped.

"Hisana? No, wait, she's swearing! And she's hitting that red-haired student with the tattooed eyebrow. And her moves are FAST!" Byakuya was stunned. A vibrant Hisana never existed. Hisana was sweet, gentle, meek, everything. But she was never vibrant, never strong. Who is this girl?"


End file.
